fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 5
In the forest surrounding most of Bakugan City, in a clearing near the edge of a lake, Valentin and Leonidas were training for future battles to come. As Leonidas spawned targets he could destroy, Valentin activated numerous Ability Cards with power and perfection. The two were a nearly unstoppable pair, but little did they know that they were going to get a very BIG surprise... Valentin) Alright, Leonidas! Ability Card, Activate - Astral Exorcist! Leonidas) One Astral Exorcist, comin’ right up! (Leonidas flies up higher into the sky, opens his great jaws, and lets loose an intense beam of purple energy at several of the mirror-like energy targets, shattering them all. He flies back down behind Valentin, holding his fist in the air.) Leonidas) Yeah baby! Valentin) *Fist pump.* We got it down - again! Leonidas) Pizza’s on me, by the way. Valentin) *Laughs.* Very funny, old pal. (A beam of yellow energy suddenly appears out of nowhere and strikes Leonidas in the back, knocking him forward.) Leonidas) Wha-ARGH! (Leonidas is knocked forward by the impact of the blast.) (Valentin raises his eyes and scans the sky, seeing a familiar fairy-like creature flying across it at high speed and leaving a trail of yellow dust behind.) Valentin) Ethereas! You know that was a horrible sneak attack! ???) EXCUSE ME?! *Someone tackles Valentin.* Valentin) Hey-! *Looks up at the person who tackled him and is surprised.* I never expected YOU actually allow to get your designer clothes dirty! ???) *Is a girl with long, auburn hair, and is wearing bright blue jeans, a white, short-sleeved t-shirt showing her stomach, and a necklace with a tiny pink jewel attached to it.* They are NOT designer clothes! And I got dirt on myself?! Eeeww! *She immediately gets off Valentin and starts looking for dirt spots.* Valentin) *Laughs and gets up.* You have one right...here. *Walks up to the girl.* Girl) Where, Valentin? Valentin) Hrm...erm...here. *Kisses her.* Leonidas and Ethereas) *Both are watching.* Leonidas) Oh-la-la! Getting all “kissy-kissy”, aren’t we, eh, kiddos? Valentin) *Shocked.* Leonidas! How rude! Do have no shame? Leonidas) Nope, wasn’t born with it. *Laughs and flies off.* Enjoy your woodlands “date” with Angelica, my boy! Sayonara! Angelica) *Embarrassed, and blushes.* So...uh...what...what do you want to do later...? Valentin) *Grins.* Why so nervous? I’m back! No need to worry! No one’s going to harm while I’m around! Ethereas) Oh yes, while big bad Valentin and his equally impressive Bakugan kick butt, they’ll leave the innocents open for attack! Leonidas and Valentin) SINCE WHEN?! Ethereas) Well, there was this one time where you left those group of kindergarteners open for attack by Skeletal- Valentin) Don’t remind me. Leonidas) What he said. Ethereas) *Grins.* Then there was THIS one time you left Angelica defenseless! Angelica, out of all people, Valentin! Valentin) I understand if it was my grandma, but- Angelica) *Gasps.* Very funny! Valentin) Well...she doesn’t have a Bakugan...and...well... Leonidas) Things just got real! *Pretends to be hosting a commentary.* Alright, so things are getting heated between Valentin I-Punch-Evil-In-The-Face Kazami and Angelica I’m-Too-Cute-To-Die Osono. So the question is, mates...WHO WILL FALL OUT FIRST?! Ethereas, Valentin, and Angelica) … Leonidas) What? It seemed funny at the time! Valentin) *Turns to Angelica.* So, for what we can do later... Angelica) OK? *Looking at Valentin happily.* Leonidas) Alert, alert! Creepy happy face on the loose! Valentin) *Glares at Leonidas.* Please...shut up... *Looks back at Angelica and smiles.* Well, for starters... *Swoops in and picks her up.* ...why don’t we celebrate me coming back here? Leonidas) Hey! You must never, EVER forget me! Valentin) Who said we were? Not that we WOULDN’T remember you...nah, I’m only kidding. *Valentin kisses Angelica’s forehead.* Leonidas) *Sighs.* Ah, the joys of love... Valentin) *Looks up at Leonidas.* Dude, you’ll find her someday. Trust me. Leonidas) Good to know. Anyways... Angelica) Valentin, you up for a brawl? Valentin) You, against me? You sure that you'll do fine? Angelica) ...seriously...? Leonidas) Man, Valentin, my main man, that was not cool. Valentin) I just asked a question! Angelica) Boys... Valentin) *Hugs Angelica.* C'mon, I was just teasing you. Let's brawl. Leonidas) BOOYAH-wait, I have to hit a girl? Valentin) Hey, you thought that what I said to Little Angel here was uncool, so- Leonidas) I didn't mean it THAT way...but fine. Let's do this. *Narrows up and flies up majestically.* Valentin) Awesome. Angelica) *Sighs.* Boys. *Looks up at Ethereas.* Ethereas, let's them how we girls get it done, OK? Ethereas) *Smirks.* You bet! They'll be crying for their mothers! Leonidas) For your information, I never had a mother. Valentin) Yes, some psychotic Bakugan created you using the energy of fossilized ones from the Doom Dimension in an effort to destroy Drago by using you. Leonidas) He wasn't just psychotic - and besides, we all know how THAT turned out. Valentin) Very true. Ethereas) *Annoyed.* Cut the talk, men, and get battling! Valentin) Ouch! Leonidas) What a female grouch! Valentin) Hey...that rhymed! Angelica) UGH! *Buries her face in her hands.* Leonidas) Good to know! *Sends several beams of dark energy at Ethereas.* Ethereas) *Dodges them with ease.* You'll have to try harder than that to beat me, you geezer! Leonidas) *Does a fake gasp.* Oh my, whatever shall I do - not only did my blasts miss, but I've have been called an old geezer! Oh no! *Sarcastic.* Ethereas) *Had just caught Leonidas' sarcasm.* What the- *Whirls around only to get hit by the blasts she dodged earlier.* Leonidas) Ha ha! Win! Valentin) Sweet home Alabama! Leonidas) Western Style! OH YEAH! (Leonidas and Valentin do little dances.) Angelica) ...is this how you guys act after returning from alternate realities?! Valentin) I don't know. First this and that happened overall. Leonidas) *Flies after Ethereas.* I'M NOT DONE DELIVERING YOU PAIN! Valentin) Shoot, he's on overdrive. Must be that chocolate milk I spilled on him this morning! Angelica) Really hilarious, Val- (A loud boom is heard, followed by a series of quakes and rumbles.) Angelica) What-what was tha-that?! Leonidas) The end! The end is near! Valentin) Leonidas shut up. You rely on the Mayans too much! Leonidas) Remember, they weren't the ones who made that "the world will end" baloney up! Taxpayers did! Valentin) Right and wrong in so many ways... (More booms are heard, followed by a series of even louder rumbles and stronger quakes.) Valentin) THE END IS NEAR! Ethereas) Both of you should honestly shut up before- (A massive booming noise is heard, and there is an extremely bright flash of light, blinding everyone.) Angelica) AAAAAAHHHHH! Ethereas) Oh my god MY HAIR! Leonidas) ARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH- Valentin) THIS IS NOT WHAT I WAS EXPECTING- (The light continues flaring for a few more seconds, then subsides.) (Everyone is motionless on the ground. Valentin is the first to get up. He helps Angelica up as Ethereas and Leonidas both get up.) Ethereas) Yeah, that's right, Leonidas, don't help a lady- Leonidas) *Ignores Ethereas.* Just when we were about to have a battle...ironic, right? Angelica) Wha-what hap-happened...? Valentin) Well, you see, honey, there was this rather immense solar flare that actually made you look cuter- Angelica) Not ME, you moron! The forest! Just look at it! (The quartet scan the area surrounding them; trees are down and almost devoid of leaves, and the lake has completely dried up.) Leonidas) What on Vestroia-?! Ethereas) Who, what, where, when-?! Valentin) "Where" is obvious. This is still the forest the surrounds part of Bakugan City. Ethereas) How would you know that? Leonidas) *Points towards a group of tall buildings.* Them. I recognize those buildings. They're- Valentin) Bakugan City's. Leonidas) Yeah. Angelica) So...uh...what do we do now? Valentin) *Takes Angelica's hand and holds it tightly.* We go do what we do best. Angelica) *Looks into Valentin's eyes.* Which is? Valentin) *Grins.* Solve the problem. '' Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 5 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny